scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Disney Villains" Cast: * Queen Grimhilde/The Old Hag - Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent)/Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Evelyn Deavor/Lady Tremaine - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Maleficent - Frieda (Happily N'ever After) * Ursula - Principal Cinch (My Little Pony EG: Friendship Games) * Gaston - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (SATAM) * Governor Ratcliffe - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * Shan Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Dr. Facilier - Cronus (Class of the Titans) * Mother Gothel/The Queen of Hearts/Mirage - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Mor' Du/Scar/Professor Ratigan/Hopper/Lots-O' Huggin Bear/Gantu (Bad)/Professor Zundapp - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Prince Hans - Prince Paul (The Secret of Anastasia) * Pete - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Hades - Pitch Black (The Rise of the Guardians) * Captain Hook - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Lord Qin/Frollo - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Oogie Boogie - Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Commander Rourke - Clayton (Tarzan) * Queen Narissa - Queen Ravenna (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Coachman - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Clayton/Jasper - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under; 1990) * Drizella Tremaine - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) * Judge Doom - Barnaby Croockedman (Babes in Toyland) * Robert Callagham - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * The Horned King - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Morgana - Icy Trix (Winx Club) * Madame Medusa/Madam Mim - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Shere Khan - Dagnino (Noah's Ark) * Syndrome - Eduardo Perez "El Macho" (Despicable Me 2) * King Candy - Vector (Despicable Me) * Jangles the Clown - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Cedric the Sorcerer - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Zira - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Sir Hiss - Fu-Xi (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of the Awesomeness) * Grem - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Fidget/Acer - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Creeper - Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) * Sykes - The Joker (Batman; Animated) * Roscoe & DeSoto - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) and Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Flotsam/Mr. Henry J. Waternoose - Claudandus (Felidae) * Jetsam - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) * LeFou/Mr. Smee - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Spotty, Luk and Moonch (a.k.a Stormella's Wolves; Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer; 1998) * Snot Rod, DJ, Wingo, and Boost - Mzingo (The Lion Guard), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!), Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) * Sid Phillips - Randall Weems (Recess) * Pain and Panic- Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) and Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Cruella de Vil - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers; 1977) * Horace/Lawrence - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers; 1977) * Joanna the Goanna - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Percival C. McLeach - Charles Muntz (Up) * Amos Slade - Shaw (Open Season) * Sabor - Killer Panther (Garfield) * Randall Boggs - Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Ursula as Vanessa/Winifred, Sarah and Mary Sanderson - Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks) * Three Fates - Horned Witch (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters), Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) and Sarah Ravenscroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch Ghost) * Yokai - Aku (Samurai Jack) * The Stabbington Brothers - Shan Yu (Mulan; 1998) and Burger Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: A Sponge Out of Water) * Dawn Bellwether - Cozy Glow (Adult; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Te-Ka - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Tamatoa - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) * Yzma - Marina del Rey (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * Kazar/Thunderclap/Kron/Prince John - Scar (The Lion King) * Chick Hicks/Big Jet - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Miles Axlerod - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Jackson Storm - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) Gallery: Ludmilla (BTM).jpg|Ludmilla Yzma-the-emperors-new-groove-1.8.jpg|and Yzma as Queen Grimhilde/The Old Hag Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Evelyn Deavor/Lady Tremaine Frieda.jpg|Frieda as Maleficent Principal Cinch's sinister smile EG3.png|Principal Cinch as Ursula Hans Frozen .jpg|Prince Hans as Gaston Robotnik 57.png|Dr. Robotnik (SATAM) as Jafar Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Governor Ratcliffe Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Shan Yu Cronus (Class of the Titans).jpg|Cronus as Dr. Facilier Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlett Overkill as Mother Gothel/The Queen of Hearts/Mirage Shere Khan the Tiger (Jungle Book 2).jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Mor' Du/Scar/Professor Ratigan/Hopper/Lots-O' Huggin Bear/Gantu (Bad)/Professor Zundapp Prince Paul.jpg|Prince Paul as Prince Hans VincentBear.jpg|Vincent as Pete'Le Peg PitchBlack.jpg|Pitch Black as Hades Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Captain Hook Farquaad S.png|Lord Farquaad as Lord Qin/Frollo Springtrap as Fidget.png|Springtrap as Oogie Boogie Clayton profile .jpeg|Clayton as Commander Rourke Snow-white-huntsman-pic-16.jpg|Queen Ravenna as Queen Narissa Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as Coachman Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Clayton/Jasper Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine as Drizella Tremaine Mr-barnaby-crookedman-babes-in-toyland-1.14.jpg|Barnaby Croockedman as Judge Doom Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as Robert Callagham Lordhater.png|Lord Hater as The Horned King Icy Trix.jpg|Icy Trix as Morgana Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Madame Medusa/Madam Mim 6 dagnino - baja rgb.jpg|Dagnino as Shere Khan El macho work.png|Eduardo Perez "El Macho" as Syndrome VectorShrink.png|Vector as King Candy Pennywise (2017).jpg|Pennywise (2017) as Jangles the Clown Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as Cedric the Sorcerer Siri.jpg|Siri as Zira Savio.png|Savio as Kaa Fuxi.png|Fu-Xi as Sir Hiss Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Grem Kaa (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Fidget/Acer Profile - Commander Peepers.png|Commander Peepers as Creeper The Joker (Animated).jpg|The Joker (Animated) as Sykes El Diablo BHCh.jpg|El Diablo Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2- Scamp's Adventure).jpg|and Buster as Roscoe and DeSoto Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Flotsam/Mr. Henry J. Waternoose The Mouse King.png|Mouse King as Jetsam King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as LeFou/Mr. Smee Stormella's Wolves.png|Spotty, Luk and Moonch (Stormella's Wolves) as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Snot Rod Vlad_Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as DJ Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Arthur and Cecil as Wingo and Boost Recess Randall.png|Randall Wheems as Sid Phillips Duke Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton Randall Boggs.jpg|and Randall Boggs as Pain and Panic Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Cruella de Vil Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops as Horace/Lawrence Indominus Rex.png|Indominus Rex as Joanna the Goanna Charles Muntz.png|Charles Muntz as Percival C. McLeach SHAW.png|Shaw as Amos Slade Marina Del Rey.jpg|Marina del Rey as Yzma The Killer Panther.jpg|Killer Panther as Sabor Cozy Glow.png|Cozy Glow (Adult) as Dawn Bellwether Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as Te-Ka Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Tamatoa Scar-0.jpeg|Scar as Kazar/Thunderclap/Kron/Prince John ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Chick Hicks/Big Jet Mojo Jojo TV Series.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Miles Axlerod Leonard angry birds movie.png|Leonard as Jackson Storm Category:Disney Villains Spoofs Category: Davidchannel